Use Somebody
by acmlove
Summary: Miley's whole life was music. She hardly cared about anything else. She was hurt before and never wants to go near that again. But what happens when someone unexpected makes an impact on her? A Niley Story.
1. Chapter 1

Miley Cyrus walked into Biology that day feeling exceptionally happy. She always felt somewhat happy in this class. Her lab partner was her old friend Mitchel Musso. They were both new students at the same private high school for 9th grade due to the fact that their old school ended in 8th grade. Miley missed her old school. Her best friend, Demi, had gone to a different high school than her and it was hard on both of them.

Miley sat down at her usual front row table and Mitchel came in right after. She smiled at him and looked down at her notes. She secretly had a bit of a crush on him. But not a big one. Like she wasn't in _love_ or anything. She had gone through that pain the year before and no one could make her face it again.

Soon the teacher started talking and making jokes and Miley started spacing out. She and Mitchel had already learned everything they were getting taught. Their old school had taught it two years previously.

Seated at the lab table next to them were Joe Grey and Nick Jonas. They were more popular than Miley. But she didn't care. She wasn't all too concerned with popularity. All she cared about was her music.

The class went on as it normal did and, like usual, Joe started cracking jokes. Mostly teasing Nick. Miley HATED Nick. so she enjoyed the jokes.

"Okay guys. What does a person look like when they have Cystic Fibrosis?" The biology teacher asked the class. People raised their hands. As the teacher called on a student Joe mumbled under his breath, "Like Nick." Mitchel and Miley were the only ones who could hear it. Mitchel smiled and Miley laughed, enjoying a joke at Nick's expense.

"How could you laugh at something so mean?" Nick asked Miley, even though it wasn't _that_ mean. She continued to smile and sneaked a look at Joe. He was smiling back at her. She felt pleased with herself and continued to take notes. When she went to take a peek at Joe again he wasn't looking at her, but Nick was staring her right in the eyes. She looked away quickly and back down at her notes, thinking about a moment a couple months back.

_Nick was talking to Miley on the way home from school. She made conversation but was really confused. I mean Nick HATED her. He always teased her and annoyed her. When the two teenagers got off the bus and were about to go their separate ways Miley asked what was on her mind._

"_why are you being so nice to me?" she asked accusingly, glaring at nick as she spoke._

"_I decided to turn over a new leaf with us," Nick said nicely. "we are gonna be best friends." he looked proud. It mad Miley angry._

_She glared at him. She doesn't forgive people that easy. Especially someone like HIM. "Um don't BOTH people have to agree for that to happen?" Miley said coldly as she walked away, leaving Nick standing on the street corner by himself, confused at what he did wrong._

*****BUZZ*** **the ring of the bell snapped Miley back into reality. She said a quick goodbye to Mitchel and ran down the stairs for her favorite part of the day: Music Theory.

* * *

A/N: this is based off real events. except of course I'm gonna spice it up. Did you like it? please comment and tell me what you think. this will probably only be a couple of parts. not a full on series.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey yall! okay so this is my next chapter. please comment and tell me what you think. what happens next depends on what you guys say. right now this is still word for word real events. i hope yall like it! oh and this takes place in NYC. Sorry i think i forgot to mention that. =]**

* * *

Miley walked into Music Theory with a smile on her face. She was always in her best mood in this class. First off, she was the best in the class. The teacher, Mr. Hunter, LOVED her. He told her she was great all the time. She always finished her work way before everyone else and went ahead to more advanced stuff than the rest of the kids did. It was an elective, so there were only nine kids in the entire class.

In this semester they were all required to write a song. Miley writes songs all the time so she was done the day after she had gotten the assignment, unlike other kids who were still struggling six weeks in.

Miley pulled a chair off of the stack of them and placed it in her usual spot: front row center. She put her bag down and grabbed a guitar off the wall of the classroom and began to strum while all the other kids walked in. a couple other kids followed her lead, taking guitars and strumming a bit, while others walked to the piano or just sat and talked. Then Mr. Hunter walked in and smiled at his class. He looked at Miley who was deep in thought while playing. He grinned to himself. He knew the girl had something special. She was by far the best in his class and had a mind for music. She was also in his chorus so he knew the girl could sing. He looked around the room and saw people take jealous or admiring glances at Miley. She didn't notice.

"Of course she has no idea," Mr. Hunter said to himself quietly while smiling. Miley finally looked up from her guitar and saw that Mr. Hunter had walked in. Her face lit up and she quickly put the guitar away and ran to her seat, waiting for class to start.

Even though Miley was the best in the class, she was able to let her mind wander. Her thought kept drifting back to Nick. finally she let herself get sucked into a memory from the week before.

_Miley walked onto the bus right after school. There was a snowstorm and she was exhausted just from the 7 block walk to the 86__th__ street crosstown bus. She looked around for a seat but of course there wasn't one. They were taken up by the kids from the 3 schools near hers and adults who took a short day due to the snow. Least to say the bus was packed. _

"_Great. Just great," Miley said sarcastically under her breath was she made her way to the back of the bus._

"_Miley! There's a seat right here," Nick said as he moved in one seat and patted the one closest to Miley. Miley desperately looked around for another seat. Of course there wasn't one. _

"_Only because I'm exhausted and I really do want to sit," Miley said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She sat down and edged away from Nick as far as she could. It was no use though. She was stuck next to him._

_She looked around, trying not to look at Nick. His friend Kevin was right in front of us and was talking to Nick before Miley sat down._

_Miley was still looking around the bus when Kevin started talking to her. _

"_You know he's only asking you to sit here because he wants to get in your pants?" Kevin said with a smirk. Nick slapped his arm and looked embarrassed._

"_No he's doing it because he knows that I hate him," Miley said firmly and continued to look around the bus. Or at Kevin. Anything to not have to look at Nick._

"_Oooooooo," Kevin said playfully while Nick just sat there embarrassed. Miley rolled her eyes and ignored them. _

"Miley, what is the relative minor of G major?" Mr. Hunter asked, snapping her out of her flashback.

"E minor," Miley said automatically and quickly. The rest of the class she tried to stay focused even though she didn't need to. She really didn't want to think about Nick. I mean she HATED him. She had no idea why she was suddenly thinking about him.

The final bell of the day rang but she didn't move. She just walked over the piano and started to play while everyone left. Mr. Hunter stayed and got some papers together. Mr. Hunter was a tall, skinny, gay man. He was also hilarious and loved to tease kids playfully. Everyone loved him. He was in his own band and was even on iTunes. This was just his day job. Although you could tell he loved it.

"Hey Miles. How's the song coming?" Mr. Hunter asked.

"It's done. Been done for weeks now. Just need to put it on the computer." Miley answered. She stopped playing and looked at her teacher.

"Oh right. You told me that weeks ago, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yup," she said smiling. Miley got up from the piano and walked over to her bag and coat. "I'll see you tomorrow morning," She said cheerfully as she started walking towards the door.

"Bright and early," Mr. Hunter responded casually as Miley walked out the door with a smile on her face.

* * *

**did you guys like it? i know it's a little slow. this is still word for word real events. but it will probably only stay that way until next chapter. unless something insanely weird/interesting happens in my life tomorrow. WHICH IS ALSO MY BIRTHDAYYYY!!! =]**

**anyways sorry about the lack of Niley in this. there will definitly be more in future chapters. =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank yall for all the comments/reviews/favorites! i got about 10 emails just from today! I'm so happy you guys like this! This chapter is also word for word real events. I think it will be the last one like that. But I'm not sure. You never know what's gonna happen tomorrow.......=]**

* * *

A few days later, Miley walked into Biology and over to her seat next to Mitchel. Which today was third row. They rotated every day. Everyone was talking before class officially started. And of course Nick was annoying everyone. He had pulled one of the single desks next to his usual table and right next to where Miley usual sat. It was not only annoying but blocking everyone's view. As soon as Miley realized what was going on she jumped on the wagon, yelling at Nick along with everyone else.

"Honestly Nick! There is NO DIFFERENCE between your normal seat and this one. Except that now you are blocking everyone's view and annoying me," Miley said very annoyed at a smiling Nick. He just stared at her. "Stop doing that!" She snapped at him.

"Doing what?" Nick asked, boring his eyes into Miley's. Miley rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Mitchel. "Fine!" Nick said exasperatedly. He moved the single desk back to its normal position and took an empty front row seat instead of sitting next to Joe.

"Thank god," Miley said under her breath. After a few moments of thinking she turned to Joe.

"Joe?" Miley asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he turned away from the girls sitting in front of him to look at her.

"Why does Nick like to annoy me so much? Like more than everyone else? Does he have something against me," Miley asked.

"He has a crush on you," Joe said absentmindedly, looking back over at the other girls.

"No he doesn't," Miley said firmly. Joe just shrugged and continued talking to girls sitting at the table in front of him. "He doesn't." Miley repeated more to herself than anyone else.

Soon the class started and she drifted off as usual. This time thinking about Cody.

_It was the start of winter break, 2007. Everyone was saying their goodbyes for two weeks. Miley had just been talking to Demi outside the school when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face a blonde boy with a very cute smile._

"_Bye Miley," he said as he pulled her into a hug. While giving her a hug, he whispered in her ear. "It's going to be really hard not seeing you for a whole two weeks."_

_Miley smiled and turned to mush. "You too," she whispered back. "I'll miss you."_

_The two 13 year olds broke apart and Miley turned to Demi to fill her in on what just happened-_

"No," Miley told herself mentally. "You are over him. That was _two years ago_. You got over him months ago. Stop thinking about him,"

As Miley was mentally battling with herself the bell rang. "Thank god," Miley said out loud. She grabbed her stuff quickly and ran down to the Music Department for her favorite class.

* * *

**so did you like it? Yall know that your comments/reviews can alter what happens next! So please let me know what you think. And I'm sorry for the lack of Niley in this so far. But people don't just love each other overnight. it takes time. **

**AGAIN. these are REAL LIFE EVENTS. everything written down in this chapter is real and happened about 2 days ago. except the flashback. which is ALSO REAL but happened a little more than 2 years ago =/.**

**Thanks again for reading. It means a lot to me. At first this was just a little experiment. But I am definitly continuing this. Please review! i love hearing what yall have to say. =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT YALL! I've been so busy lately. with my birthday and a party and my best friend staying with me over the weekend i had absolutely no time to write. But next week is spring break for two weeks and I'm staying in the city while my friend are going on vacations and my parents and brother go college touring. So i will be writing A LOT. **

**So this chapter is NOT real events. haha but i think it turned out well. comment and tell me what you think. at least 7 for the next chapter =].**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

It was 6 pm, Saturday night, a couple days later. Miley was getting ready for a party with Demi. They were both catching each other up on their weeks, seeing as they couldn't text each other _everything_.

"…so then I didn't answer him." Demi was just finishing a story about her new crush, Chad.

Miley laughed. "Good choice. Well you will see him tonight. We'll see how that one goes."

Demi laughed. "I guess we will."

"Dem, you remember Nick Jonas and Joe Grey right?"

"Ugh yeah. I hate that Nick kid. Joe seemed okay though," she answered.

"You remember how obnoxious Nick was to me right?" Demi nodded. Miley continued. "Well I asked Joe about it and he said Nick had a crush on me," Miley had been thinking about that for a while.

"Really?" Demi asked tentatively.

"Yeah. But ew. I do NOT like Nick Jonas. Gross," Miley continued putting on her makeup and the girls went on with their weekly catch-up.

Meanwhile….

Nick Jonas was at the Grey household, waiting for his best friend to get out of the shower. He was in Joe's room lying on the bed and throwing a basketball up in the air, then catching it. He had been thinking about Miley. The way her hair fell in her face. The way her blue eyes sparkled. The way her laugh was contagious. The way she hated him. Nick put the ball down, sat up, and put his head in his hands, running his curly locks through his hands.

At that exact moment Joe Grey walked out of the bathroom. He saw his best friend with his hands in his hair.

"She's gonna be there tonight," Joe said as he threw a shirt over his jeans.

"Who are you talking about?" Nick asked with a slight nervousness in his voice.

"Nick. Come on man. EVERYONE knows about your thing for Miley. Well…except Miley. Don't deny it," Joe said as he saw Nick about to interrupt.

"Fine," Nick grumbled. "How are you sure she's gonna be there?"

"I heard her telling that Mitchel kid in bio yesterday," Joe replied while putting on some cologne. He had a smirk on his face, satisfied that his best friend had finally admitted what everyone already knew.

Nick smiled to himself and suddenly felt a lot better about this party.

The next morning…..

Miley woke up with a huge headache. She sat up and saw she was in her room and that Demi was lying down next to her. Demi was on her phone but looked up when she saw Miley wake up. Miley put her head in her hands to sooth the pain and the memories of the night before came flooding back…

_Miley and Demi stumbled into the party with a couple of their friends. they were drunk and ready for fun. Miley walked into the party and started dancing with random guys. Demi was right next to her doing the same thing. All around the room people were hooking up. All of a sudden Miley got turned around and felt her lips get pressed to someone elses. She responded automatically and started kissing back. Her mind had been fuzzy but as soon as her lips touched his, everything cleared up. She felt that magical spark she had always heard about in movies but never thought was real. She wondered who this guy was. The guy that was making her feel like she never did before. Just then they broke apart. Miley saw the brown-eyed boy and her face fell. She couldn't believe it. _

"_N-N-Nick?" she asked hesitantly. The curly haired cutie grinned._

"_Nick," he answered and moved towards her again. Miley was in complete shock and scared out of her mind._

"_I-I have to go," the beautiful girl ran to her best friend and they left, leaving Nick Jonas confused, amazed, and sad all at the same time. The girls sat in complete silence on the cab ride back to the Cyrus house. Miley was frozen in shock and confusion._

"Demi…" Miley said through her hands.

"Morning Miles," Demi said gently.

"Demi…I…," Miley tried to get the words out but her best friend didn't need them.

"I know, Miles. I know," Demi said and pulled her best friend into a hug.

"But I…I liked it," Miley said while lying back down.

Even with an aching headache, Miley could tell that she was in for an even bumpier ride than she had expected.

* * *

**So what did yall think? first chapter not word for word real events! remember...7 comments until the next chapter =]**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1) did you like it? what was your favorite part?**

**2) was it too cheesy? or not cheesy enough?**

**3) Do you like flashbacks?**

**4) Is it going too slow or too fast?**

**5) WHAT DO YALL THINK ABOUT JEMI!?!?!?! I personally think its adorable and very sweet. But i hope it doesn't ruin their friendship if they ever break up.  
**


End file.
